Użytkownik:Nulevoy/Anime: Nowa Era/EP010
Treść Księżyc blado połyskiwał na niebie, kiedy bohaterowie ze swoimi Pokemonami znaleźli się na opustoszałej ulicy Eterny. Płomień Chimchara ledwo oświetlał ciemną uliczkę, a przez jego obecność Ignis trzymała się na samym końcu. - Nie ważne, że zaraz może się zacząć robić jaśniej, musimy znaleźć Centrum Pokemon... - Kara ziewnęła przeciągle i spojrzała na innych. Reszta tylko przystanęła na propozycję trenerki i już w ciszy rozpoczęli poszukiwania Centrum Pokemon, które na ich szczęściem było tuż za rogiem. Siostra Joy, mimo późnej godziny, z przyjemnością przyjęła bohaterów i wyleczyła ich Pokemony, po czym użyczyła im dwa pokoje - jeden dwuosobowy, który wzięli Kara i Marcepan oraz jeden trzyosobowy, który przypadł Honoracie, Lenie i Ignis. Kiedy tylko dostali się do swoich przydzielonych pokoi, każdy od razu zapadł w sen. ~*~ Leniwe promienie Słońca wbijały się przez niedbale zasłonięte okno pokoju wynajmowanego przez Karę oraz Marcepana. Na ich szczęście, pokój miał dwa łóżka naprzeciwko siebie, więc obeszło się bez "kłopotliwych sytuacji". Dziewczyna wyszła z małej łazienki, którą w "zestawie" posiadał pokój i do końca odsłoniła zasłony jedynego, ale za do dużego okna. Całe pomieszczenie zostało oświetlone promieniami słonecznymi, a trenerka podeszła do śpiącego wciąż kolegi i zaczęła go szturchać. - Marek... Marcek... Marzec, kwiecień... Ej, weź wstawaj. - dziewczyna w końcu nie wytrzymała i zrzuciła Marcepana na podłogę. - A weź idź... - trener warknął na wpół rozbudzony i popatrzył na nią zdenerwowany. - Ciesz się, że nie postanowiłam oblać Cię zimną wodą. - Kara wykrzywiła usta w rozbawiony grymas i podeszła do swojego łóżka po torbę. - Idź się lepiej ubrać, a ja schodzę na dół na śniadanie. Nim chłopak dodał coś od siebie, trenerka zabrała swoją torbę i wyszła z pokoju. Po chwili Marcepan wstał i położywszy kołdrę na łóżku, poszedł się "ogarnąć" do łazienki. ~*~ Kara szybko zeszła na dół Centrum Pokemon i do stołówki, gdzie już było kilku trenerów również wynajmujących pokój w centrum. Przy jednym ze stolików przy oknie dziewczyna zauważyła Lenę oraz Ignis, więc czym prędzej do nich podeszła. - Hej, a gdzie Honorata? - Kara bez zbędnych ceregieli usiadła na jednym z wolnych krzeseł. - Rozmawia z Siostrą Joy. Najwyraźniej się znają.. - Lena leniwie nadgryzła kawałek swojego tosta. - A Marcepan? - Obudziłam go dopiero i się ubiera... - trenerka przerwała nagle, widząc dziwne rozbawienie na twarzy Ignis. - Co Cię tak bawi? - Może zostawianie was samych na całą noc w jednym pokoju nie było dobrym pomysłem? A dobrze się chociaż bawiliście? - Salvati zapytała rozbawiona, na co niebiesko włosa niemalże zakrztusiła się swoim tostem. - Jeśli o TO Ci chodzi... - Kara, mimo iż miała praktycznie całą twarz czerwoną, zachowywała spokój i popatrzyła Ignis w oczy. - To chcę Cię powiadomić, że on ma dopiero 13 lat i raczej takie coś nie przystoi... Teraz to Ignis zakrztusiła się, ale swoją kawą i łapczywie łapiąc powietrze, patrzyła na trenerkę. - A-ale wygląda na starszego! - dzięki Lenie dziewczyna pozbyła się swojego "problemu" i usiadła normalnie. - Uh.. wybacz za to... - Ależ ja się nie obrażam, tylko raczej dziwię, że komukolwiek mogło coś takiego przyjść do głowy... - brązowo włosa przekrzywiła głowę i spojrzała za siebie. - O, o wilku mowa. - Przegapiłem coś? - Marcepan poprawiając jeszcze czapkę dosiadł się do dziewczyn i wziął jeden z ostatnich trzech tostów, które ostały się na talerzu. - Niic, niiiiic.. - Kara parsknęła cicho śmiechem i mrugając do Ignis, również zabrała się za jedzenie. ~*~ Honorata po rozmowie z Siostrą Joy dołączyła do bohaterów, którzy wciąż siedzieli na stołówce i obmyślali swoje taktyki na liderkę Eterny. - Używa Pokemonów trawiastych, więc Marcepan ze swoim Chimcharem i Torchicem oraz Lena ze swoim Monferno szybko sobie poradzą. - Kara robiła szybką rozpiskę Pokemonów oraz kolejności w której, kto ma walczyć na jakiejś kartce. - W takim razie będą walczyć pierwsi, bo będzie zdecydowanie szybciej. - Ty masz Murkrowa, a typ latający też jest idealny na typ trawiasty, więc możesz walczyć następna. - zauważyła Lena, po czym popatrzyła na Ignis. - Snivy jest typu trawiastego, a Buneary normalnego, więc zbytniej przewagi nie mają.. - Typ Pokemona to nie wszystko, liczą się też ataki. No i nie wiadomo, jakich dokładniej Pokemonów Gardenia użyje. - Marcepan skrzywił się i popatrzył na rozpiskę. Kara sięgnęła do swojej torby, która leżała na wolnym krześle, który się jednak wywalił i rzeczy z torby wysypały się na podłogę. Trenerka zaklęła i zaczęła zbierać swoje rzeczy, przy czym zatrzymała się przy pudełeczku z Dzwonkiem Odpływu. Położyła go na stoliku, a resztę przedmiotów schowała na swoje miejsce i położyła torbę na kolanach, a pudełeczko otworzyła. - Co to? - Ignis przysunęła się bliżej i spojrzała zaciekawiona na dzwonek. - Dzwoneczek Odpływów. Podobno coś przyzywa, ale nie wiemy co... - dziewczyna wyjęła przedmiot i założyła go na nadgarstek. Mimo, iż sznureczek był cienki, to jednak bardzo mocny i trudny do przerwania. - Dopóki się nie dowiemy, co przywołuje, to go tak będę nosić. - Dobra, a jak teraz ruszymy do Gardenii, to może opuścimy miasto już jutro rano. - Honorata nieco popędziła przyjaciół, po czym wzięła rozpiskę i schowała ją do swojej torby. - Nie wiadomo też, czy nie będzie jakiś kolejek, więc wstrzymujcie się ze swoimi "rozpiskami".. Reszta popatrzyła na koordynatorkę i chcąc nie chcąc przytaknęła, po czym opuścili Centrum Pokemon i za Honoratą ruszyli do sali Eterny. ~*~ Budynek sali był naprawdę duży i cały porośnięty różnymi roślinami, a dookoła niego było sporo drzew i krzaków. Drzwi do sali otworzyły się przed bohaterami niemalże automatycznie, ukazując nieco mniejszą niż w sali Oreburgh poczekalnię. Honorata bez zbędnych ceregieli podeszła do drzwi prowadzących na pole bitwy i je otworzyła. Pole bitwy było większe niż to w Oreburghu i na dodatek pełne drzew oraz krzaków. Jedynie środek był w miarę pusty, a koordynatorka zauwrzyła na nim dwa Turtwigi. - Turtwig, Burza Liści! - A ty Ostrzy Liść! Oba Pokemony wystrzeliły ku sobie liście, jednak Pokemon po lewej był szybszy i silniejszy od swojego rywala i go odepchnął. Przeciwny Turtwig odbił się jednak od ziemi i pomknął na swojego przeciwnika z Akcją, wbijając go w drzewo. Kiedy tylko odszedł od swojego rywala, ten upadł nieprzytomny na ziemię. - Turtwig niezdolny do dalszej walki, a tym samym Carl wygrywa całą walkę! - sędzia, który stał skryty za jednym z drzew ogłosił zwycięzcę i wskazał na stronę prawą. - Naprawdę?! Arceusie, to cud! Na pole bitwy wskoczył chłopak z dziwnie ułożonymi włosami w kolorze ciemnego niebieskiego. Ubrany był w czerwoną kurtkę, z białą górą i białymi paskami po wewnętrznych stronach rękawów. Spodnie również miał ciemno niebieskie, a buty ciemno czerwone z czarnymi paskami. Chłopak przytulił swojego Turtwiga, a w tym czasie na pole weszła jeszcze jedna osoba, tym razem kobieta. Miała krótkie, rude włosy z czarnymi paskami, a na sobie założoną ciemno zieloną pelerynę, która zasłaniała czarną, krótką koszulkę o długich rękawach. Spodnie nosiła wysokie do kolan i poszarpane na końcówkach, w kolorze pomarańczu, przepasane czarnym paskiem, a buty natomiast miała ciemno zielone, wiązane czarnym sznurowadłem. - Jak na początek podróży, to jesteś bardzo zżyty ze swoimi Pokemonami, co jest bardzo mile widziane w Lidze. Mimo iż z problemami, ale pokonałeś mnie i z czystym sumieniem mogę wręczyć Ci Odznakę Lasu. - kobieta, lidera, wyciągnęła ku chłopakowi dłoń, na której leżała zielona odznaka, wyglądająca jak trzy drzewa złączone ze sobą. - Dz-dziękuję.. - chłopak drżąc przyjął odznakę i jeszcze raz przytulił swojego Pokemona. - Gaaardeniaaaaa! - Honorata w końcu postanowiła wydrzeć się z drugiego końca pomieszczenia na liderkę, która szczerze zaskoczona odwróciła się w jej stronę. - Honorata?! - Gardenia uśmiechnęła się i podbiegła do koordynatorki, po czym obie się uściskały. - A cóż Cię tu sprowadza? - Podróżuję z grupą trenerów i tak się złożyło, że tak szybko trafiliśmy do Eterny. - dziewczyna zaśmiała się i wywinęła z uścisku liderki. - A ty, mimo wszystko, jak zwykle w formie. - Mimo wszystko tak.. od kiedy mamy nowego Mistrza, Liga podupadła i wiesz o tym dobrze... Ale trzeba być zawsze gotowym, bo zawsze znajdą się trenerzy, czy to z Sinnoh czy z innych regionów.. - kobieta nieco się skrzywiła i zakaszlała. - I zdrowie też nie to samo co kiedyś... - Wiem już o tym wypadku, rozmawiałam z Siostrą Joy przed chwilą... - koordynatorka popatrzyła na liderkę z troską. - Ekhm, nie chcę przerywać, ale ja tu dalej jestem. - chłopak, który dopiero co walczył z Gardenią, przerwał ich rozmowę. - I nie wiem, gdzie jest wyjście... - Tam gdzie wejście? - Honorata popatrzyła na niego nieco skołowana, po czym jednak się zaśmiała. - Wybacz, zapomniałam, że tutaj po walce wiele rzeczy się zmienia, a drzwi znikają.. Koordynatorka odwróciła się za siebie, gdzie przed chwilą były drzwi, a teraz ich tam nie było. Dziewczyna zaklęła i już chciała kopnąć ścianę, jednak Gardenia jej przeszkodziła i wskazała na górę ściany, na której - zaprzeczając wszelkim prawom logiki i fizyki - znalazły się drzwi. - Ma ktoś plan, jak się tam dostać? - Carl popatrzył na obie kobiety. - Roserade! Pokeballa liderki wyszedł średni i zielony Pokemon chodzący na dwóch nogach. Końce jego nóg, były zółtawe, tak samo jak obręcz na jego szyi. Obie jego ręce wyglądały jak bukiety róż - lewa niebieskich, a prawa czerwony. Na głowie miał białe płatki, układające się jak jakaś fryzura, a zza jego pleców wyrastał liść, przypominający pelerynę. - Dzikie Pnącza! - z rąk Pokemona wystrzeliły trzy pnącza które mocno pochwyciły klamkę drzwi. - Teraz się mocno jej złapcie! ~*~ - Co ona tak długo tam robi? - Kara spojrzała w wyrzutem na drzwi prowadzące na pole bitwy i ostatkiem sił powstrzymywała się od wyważenia ich. - Wiesz dobrze, że ona i Gardenia się znają, to może po prostu ze sobą rozmawiają.. - Marcepan popatrzył już nieco zirytowany na trenerkę. - I właśnie... Wten drzwi otworzyły się i weszli przez nie zdyszani Honorata, Gardena i Carl, oraz Roserade liderki, a zaraz potem drzwi gwałtownie się zatrzasnęły. Koordynatorka spojrzała na nie i parsknęła, po czym jednak popatrzyła na nieco skołowaną resztę. - Ten no.. poznajcie Gardenię, liderkę tej sali. - przedstawiła kobietę. - Naprawdę mi miło was poznać, przyjaciele moich przyjaciół są moimi przyjaciółmi. - liderka uśmiechnęła się do bohaterów, po czym jednak ponownie zakaszlała. - Przepraszam.. Ale jeśli pozwolicie, pójdę najpierw uleczyć swoje Pokemony, a później omówimy, kto z was pierwszy będzie walczyć... Gardenia skrzywiła się po wymówieniu całego zdania i wyszła z budynku. Honorata popatrzyła za nią zmartwiona, po czym jednak spojrzała na nowo poznanego chłopaka. - Ten, bo zapomniałam się przedstawić. Jestem Honorata. - wyciągnęła do niego dłoń. - Ja, em.. Carl. - chłopak uśmiechnął się nieco głupkowato i uścisnął dziewczynie dłoń. Nie minęło długo, jak i reszta grupy została przedstawiona, a chłopak dosiadł się do nich na stojącej nieopodal kanapie. ~*~ Dzień w Eternie toczył się swoim normalnym tokiem, kiedy na przedmieściach miasta pojawiła się dwójka zakapturzonych ludzi. Koło nich powolnie szły dwa, wilko podobne Pokemony. Jeden miał długie i białe futro, natomiast jego pysk był w kolorze metalicznej szarości i z boku jego głowy wyrastało długie ostrze, podobne ostrze zastępowało ogon. Drugi Pokemon był wyższy od niego i był ciemno brązowy, z pomarańczowym pyskiem oraz brzuchem. W głowy Pokemona wyrastała para nieco zakrzywionych rogów, a dookoła szyi miał coś na podobieństwo obroży z kości, podobne dodatki miał na plecach. Natomiast na wszystkich czterech łapach miał po parze obręczy. Ogon dodatkowo miał długi i cienki, z ostro zakończonym trójkątem na końcu. Wyższa z postaci przystanęła razem z białym Pokemonem i zdjęła kaptur, ukazując długie, czarne włosy. - Jesteś pewny, że to tutaj? - Marika zmrużyła swoje zielone oczy i spojrzała na towarzysza, który również zdjął kaptur. - Sam nie wiem.. ale wolałem nie dyskutować z Aurelią... - Marco skrzywił się. - Wiesz, że ostatnio jest nieco... nerwowa. - Nie dziwię jej się, naprawdę. - czarnowłosa parsknęła i spojrzała na niego. - Sam byłbyś nerwowy, jakbyś... - Był otoczony przez bandę debili. Oboje odwrócili się w stronę nadawcy głosu, którym okazała się kobieta w błękitnym płaszczu. Długie włosy Aurelii falowały powoli, jednak nikt nie wiedział, czy samoistnie czy przez wiatr. Mężczyzna przełknął cicho ślinę i się cofną, jego towarzyszka natomiast dalej stała w miejscu. - O siebie nie musicie się martwić, nie po to trzymamy was już tyle lat by z byle powodu.. wywalić. - kobieta uśmiechnęła się, jednak nie był to zbyt życzliwy uśmiech. - Poza tym, jesteśmy prawie w końcowej fazie wielkiego planu i chciałabym, abyście zostali do samego końca.. - Dobrze wiedzieć. - Marika odgarnęła włosy do tyłu i rozejrzała się po okolicy. Praktycznie żaden z mieszkańców nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Mimo iż, owe miejsce było przedmieściami Eterny, to było dookoła całkiem sporo ludzi, głównie jednak trenerów ze swoimi Pokemonami. - A tak właściwie, to po co tu jesteśmy? - Marco przerwał nagłe zamyślenie się Aurelii, jednak zaraz potem ponownie zamilknął, widząc jej oczy. - By przejść do następnego etapu w.. planie, potrzeba więcej pewniej "energii".. - kobieta zamknęła oczy i westchnęła. - A takie miasto jak na razie wystarczy. - Taa, tylko jak tego niby dokonać? - czarnowłosa popatrzyła zaintrygowana na "szefową", która uśmiechnęła się szerzej. - Patrzcie.. i się uczcie... - Aurelia otworzyła oczy, które błysnęły wrogo i wbiła spojrzenie w jednego z trenerów. Chłopak klęczał przy swoim Pokemonie, który wyglądał jak wyrośnięty Shinx. Był plecami do całej trójki i za nic nie mógł przewidzieć, co się wydarzy... Kobieta szybko przystąpiła krok do przodu i uderzyła w ziemię prawą dłonią. Sekundę później, na ziemi pojawiły się pęknięcia, przez które wyłaniał się lód, a ścieżka z pęknięć ruszyła ku chłopakowi z Luxio. Niemalże chwilę później, fala zimna z ziemi uderzyła w trenera i w trybie natychmiastowym przemieniła go w figurę lodową. Figura, która chwilę temu była człowiekiem, rozpadła się nagle w drobny lodowy pył. Mimo iż to wszystko nie trwało dłużej, niż dziesięć sekund, niemalże wszyscy, który znajdowali się w okolicy wydarzenia patrzeli przerażeni na to, co zostało z chłopaka. Jedna z kobiet nawet zemdlała, a parę innych osób uciekło w panice, pomimo to cała reszta stała sparaliżowana strachem. Pokemon chłopaka natomiast patrzył się w ciężkim szoku na pozostałości po swoim właścicielu, po czym przeniósł swój pełen nienawiści i desperacji wzrok na Aurelię, która jedynie się do niego uśmiechnęła. Luxio z rykiem ruszył na kobietę i skoczył ku niej z wysuniętymi pazurami... Powietrze zostało przeszyte paskudnym odgłosem rozcinanego ciała, a podłoże zostało ubrudzone wciąż ciepłą ciemną krwią. Pozbawione głowy ciało Luxio upadło z ciężkim plaskiem na ziemię i przez parę sekund rzucało się w po śmiertelnych konwulsjach, po czym zastygło bez życia, a jego głowa upadła niedaleko niego. W ludzi obserwujących całe zdarzenie wstąpiła czysta oraz ogromna panika i rzucając wszystko co do tej pory robili, zaczęli uciekać w krzykiem i po paru sekundach okolica, została pusta. Aurelia spojrzała z satysfakcją na swoją prawą rękę, obecnie przekształconą w całkiem długie i przeraźliwie ostre, lodowe ostrze, dodatkowo ubrudzone krwią, która powoli z niego spływała. Po chwili jej ręka wróciła do normalności, jedynie rękaw płaszcza miał na sobie plamy krwi. - Tak to się robi. - spojrzała na agentów, którzy bacznie ją i jej poczynania obserwowali. - Problem w tym, że świadkowie zwiali i mogą nasłać na nas gliny.. - Marika spojrzała z niemały obrzydzeniem na zwłoki Luxio, po czym przeniosła wzrok na kobietę. - Pal licho z glinami! Za parę godzin z tego miasta nie zostanie więcej niż pył! ~*~ W tym samym czasie, Gardenia wróciła do sali, gdzie przerwała rozmowę Kary z Carlem na temat swoich Turtwigów. - Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja jestem gotowa na walkę. - liderka uśmiechnęła się do trenerów. - Tylko kto pierwszy? - Ja może.. - Marcepan nieco niepewnie uniósł rękę, po czym wstał. - Dobrze, więc chodźcie. Tylko niezdziwcie się po walce, że drzwi wyjściowe zniknął.. - kobieta podeszła do wejścia na pole bitwy. - GARDENIO! W drzwiach wejściowych do budynku pojawił się mężczyzna w stroju policjanta. Był cały spocony i przerażony, a czapka leżała na jego głowie niedbale. - Co się stało? - Trójka ludzi.. atakują mieszkańców... A właściwie jeden z nich... - policjant dysząc z trudem opisywał sytuację. - Kobieta.. ona... czarownica! O-ona-aaa... Wypowiedź mężczyzny została przerwana przez lodowy kolec, który przebił go na wylot. Policjant upadł nieżywy na ziemię, a kałuża krwi pod nim z każdą chwilą powiększała się coraz bardziej. Bohaterowie z liderką patrzyli na to z niemałym przerażeniem, a Honorata zakryła usta. Gardenia pognała do drzwi, minąwszy przy okazji ciało mężczyzny i natychmiast zbladła. Tego, co się działo na terenie Eterny nie można inaczej nazwać jak rzeź. Ulice było ochlapane w wielu miejscach krwią oraz kawałkami ciał ludzi jak i Pokemonów, a z ziemi dodatkowo wyrastały ostre kolce, ubrudzone niekiedy jeszcze świeżym osoczem oraz kawałkami ciał. Sprawczyni całego zamieszania dosłownie lewitowała nisko nad ziemią, a jej czerwone oczy świeciły, włosy natomiast falowały chaotycznie. Sporą część płaszcza i nieco też twarzy ubrudzone miała zaschłym już czerwoną posoką. Z rąk Aurelii wyrastały liczne lodowe kolce, a dłonie miała otoczone lodową powłoką, która przemieniła jej palce w długie i ostre szpony. Po obu jej bokach stali Marika i Marco ze swoimi "nowymi" Pokemonami i również atakowali innych ludzi oraz ich Pokemony. Wielu mieszkańców w panice starało się uciec z piekła, jednak znaleźli się też tacy, który starali się bronić najbliższych i stawali do walki z oprawcą, jednak bezowocnie. Zarówno Aurelia jak i jej Agenci skutecznie odpierali ataki. Mimo iż do walki dołączyła policja Eterny, to i tak nie mieli żadnych szans. Gardenia oraz bohaterowie w szoku i przerażeniu patrzyli na to, co się działo. Liderka zacisnęła nagle usta w grymas wielkiego zdenerwowania i sięgnęła do kieszeni z Pokeballami. - Nikt... Nie będzie... Robić... Masakry... W... MOIM... MIEŚCIE!! - kobieta wrzasnęła na całe gardło, zwracając tym samym na siebie uwagę, po czym przywołała Roserade. - SŁONECZNY PROMIEŃ! Pokemon róża w ekspresowym tempie naładował atak i z pełną siłą wystrzelił go w Aurelię. Kobieta, kompletnie nie spodziewając się takiego obrotu spraw, oberwała potężnym atakiem w brzuch oraz odleciała daleko do tyłu i z impetem przygrzmociła w ścianę okolicznego budynku. Kobieta wydała z siebie głuchy jęk i upadła na ziemię, a lód na jej ciele pękł. Agenci w szoku patrzyli na swoją "szefową". - Może się wycofamy..? - Marco popatrzył niepewnie na Marikę, a ta w odpowiedzi zdzieliła go po twarzy. - OKEJ, CZYLI NIE! - Absol, Ognisty Podmuch! - biały Pokemon kobiety wystrzelił z pyska ognistą kulę, która zaraz zmieniła się w dziwny, pięcioramienny znak, który uderzył w Roserade i dodatkowo podpalił. - Houndoom, zakończ to Miotaczem Płomieni! - Pokemon Marca ostatecznie znokautował Roserade, która natomiast Gardenia schowała do Pokeballa. Nim ktokolwiek zareagował, z bezchmurnego nieba wystrzeliła błyskawica i uderzyła prosto w przestrzeń między bohaterami a wrogami, a siła uderzeniowa odepchnęła tych pierwszych daleko do tyłu. Kiedy tylko się pozbierali, Agentów oraz ich "szefowej" nigdzie nie było. - Niech ich... - Gardenia wysyczała przez zaciśnięte zęby i uderzyła pięścią w bruk. - To już mało ważne.. - Honorata położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu. - Teraz musimy pomóc rannym i.. to wszystko ogarnąć... CDN Ważniejsze Wydarzenia * Bohaterowie docierają do Eterny. * Honorata spotyka Gardenię i Carla. ** Oboje objawiają Turtwiga, przy czym Turtwig Gardenii objawia Burzę Liści, a Carla Ostry Liść i Akcję. ** Carl wygrywa Odznakę Lasu. * Gardenia objawia Roserade. ** Roserade ukazuje Dzikie Pnącza. * Bohaterowie ponownie spotykają Marikę oraz Marca i poznają Aurelię. ** Marika objawia Absola, a Marco Houndooma. ** Roserade Gardenii objawia Słoneczny Promień. ** Absol Mariki ukazuje Ognisty Podmuch, a Houndoom Marca Miotacz Płomieni. * Wrogowie znikają. Debiuty Ludzi * Carl * Gardenia Pokemonów * Roserade * Absol * Houndoom * Luxio Wystąpili Ludzi * Kara * Honorata * Marcepan * Lukrecja * Lena * Ignis * Siostra Joy * Carl * Gardenia * Mieszkańcy Eterny * Marika * Marco * Aurelia Pokemony * Turtwig (Kary) * Shinx (Kary) * Murkrow (Kary) * Piplup (Honoraty) * Glameow (Honoraty) * Chimchar (Marcepana) * Torchic (Marcepana) * Pikachu (Leny) * Shinx (Leny) * Snivy (Ignis) *''Chansey'' (Siostra Joy) * Turtwig (Carla) * Turtwig (Gardenii) * Roserade (Gardenii) *''Absol'' (Mariki) *''Houndoom'' (Marca) * Luxio (chłopaka)